Final Fantasy VII: Reunion of Aerith
by bleedblack13
Summary: Takes place 1 year after Final Fantasy VII. Cloud goes to city of the ancients to visit Aeris' grave, and maybe Sephiroth's as well...
1. Enter Cloud

Final Fantasy VII: Reunion of Aerith

Chapter 1-

Cloud stood outside the inn, staring up at the white sky. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath of the frozen air. His thoughts became distracted by a little girl sledding down a pile of snow near the entrance to the town. She was making quite a commotion. Then, a young boy that had just recovered from a leg injury ran to Cloud.

"Look, I'm better now!" the little boy said with glee, "So, could you give me back my snowboard?"

"Whatever, kid." Cloud had muttered in a low voice. The boy then ran into Cloud's room to get it.

Cloud grabbed his sword and equipment. He took one last look at the cozy cabins he had grown accustomed to. He walked out of town with something of a grin on his face.

Cloud had once again become a warrior on a journey. But this time, his motives were a bit different. He was headed to the City of the Ancients. But why of all places, there? Well, just one year ago, in five days, is the anniversary of Aeris' death. Also, in eight days, the anniversary of Sephiroth's death as well.

This journey would contain great battles, deep meditation, and a world of danger. Cloud was about to undergo a special adventure that he likes to call: Final Fantasy!


	2. The Journey Begins

Chapter 2-

Cloud gazed up at the mountain range, took a deep breath, and said to himself, "I'm really going to miss Icicle Inn's beds!" And with one more breath, he set off on his journey.

It was only eight o' clock in the morning. He figured he could make it over the mountain in about twelve hours.

The farther he walked, the smaller the inn got. In almost ten minutes it had already vanished. Cloud's mind had formed a picture of the inn colliding with the horizon, then, slowly, they became one.

He'd set up camp as soon as he got over the mountain. The campsite would be ten yards away from the mountain. Cloud never was good at sleeping on an incline.


	3. Enter Cid

Chapter 3-

Cloud woke up the next day wondering where he was. He couldn't remember when he had set up camp, or what time it was.

"You took quite a spill last night." The mysterious voice inside a tent said, "I suppose you wouldn't recognize me in this getup."

A man stepped outside the tent, and stared Cloud in the face.

"No, I don't," Cloud replied, "Who are you? Where am I? What time is it?"

"Whoa, now! Slow down!" The stranger said, "You're exactly where you should be." The man took his cloak off, and almost simultaneously, Cloud knew exactly whom the strange man was.

"Cid, you jerk!" Cloud yelled, "Could you please tell me what's going on here?"

"Nice to see you too!" Cid chuckled.


	4. Enter Nanaki

It's amazing, incredible, outstanding! I've finally written another chapter in this extremely suspenseful story! Will Cloud and Cid get to Aeris' grave? Will they end up at Sephiroth's? Who will they meet on their journey? And above all, where am I going to get the time to write this thing? Find out by reading.

Chapter 4 –

Cloud and Cid fought the storms to get to the next stop: Holzoff's cabin. It was a long and treacherous journey.

"Finally" Cid said, exhausted, "We made it! I can't wait to take a nap in that cozy bed! Yahoo!" Cid ran right up to the cab in and knocked as hard as he possibly could.

The door opened and nobody was there, until he looked down…

"Red XIII! Yeah! Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Cid wrestled Red XIII to the floor, he was so happy.

"Glad I could make an old guy happy!" Red XIII chuckled.

"Hello, Nanaki." Cloud said very professionally.

They stepped into the old cabin, yearning to get into those beds. Cid took the top bunk and Cloud took the bottom. Red XIII slept in front of the fire.

"Hey, Cloud?" Cid asked.

"Yes?"

"Why did you call Red XIII Nanaki?"

"It's a little more respectful to call him by his real name rather than the name Hojo gave him."

"Oh…good night."

"Good night…" Cloud said quite awkwardly.


	5. Farewell

Final Fantasy VII: Reunion of Aerith

Chapter 5

I am terribly sorry to do this to my story, but I must end it… I promise to keep the origin on the website and never delete it. I may never return to claim this lost story, and I may get bored on a rainy day and decide to pick it up again. Until then, Farewell….


End file.
